


Dear Lance

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: A letter to his dead spouse.





	Dear Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo. Long time no see.  
> I wrote this on my phone sooo any errors let me know.

Dear Lance, 

I can’t sleep anymore.  
Not without you.  
The part of the bed you occupied is empty and cold. It’s not like when you’d wake up at the crack of dawn and then I’d feel your warmth still settled into that half of the bed.  
It’s nothing like that.  
At this point I became so desperate I dumped all your clothes on your side of the bed and try to cuddle them like it’s you. 

The pile of clothes doesn’t breathe it’s hot breath into my face in the middle of the night or give me little accidental kicks with cold feet. 

It doesn’t work.  
It’s too cold.  
I wish I knew that the morning before the Big Mission would be our last.  
I wish I’d known to savor your heat, your warmth, your smell and just..you.  
If I had known in the past what I had known now I would’ve kept us both in bed.  
Losing you wouldn’t be so bad if I had you.  
But that’s stupid right?

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Coalition. In the VLD Discord Server 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn\


End file.
